What time is it?
by spellmist
Summary: Austin can freeze time, but what will happen when one day he freezes time but a certain ombre haired girl does not freeze with the rest of the world? Will love blossom or will the history of his life get in the way? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE! MUST! MUST! PLEASE READ NOTE!**

 **Okay, I know wwhat your all probably thinking. 'Why start a new story when you have 2 others in progress?' Well I thought this would be a really good story. So as you all know by now the story idea that got the most votes was the time freeze one. Soooooooo here it is. I finally got the time and wrote the first chapter. Now, I know it is not very long, but it is indeed something...different. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I would also like it if you would review at the end of the chapter just so that I can get a feel of how you felt the story was. I shall also be updating my other 2 stories when I have the time. This story is going to be rated T for now but I will probably rate it M later on. There will be some later Ausly and I was thinking of adding so dirty smut stuff later on. So I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Austin & Ally!**

October 19 1997

That was the day where everything started... It was a beautiful day. The sun was resting high in the sky and there was not a cloud to be seen. The beaches of Miami were packed with hundreds of people; tanning, swimming, and just enjoying a beautiful day out in the hot sun.

Except for one person in particular.

"Mimi, just calm down. Everything is going to be okay!" Mike Moon explained to his wife, Mimi Moon, who was now going into labour. "Ah!" She yelled, gripping her husbands hand oh so very tight. "Could we please get doctor Smith in here, NOW!" Mike yelled over the pain his wife was squishing into his poor hand.

"Doctor Smith will be with us momentarily, he is just finishing up in the OR." Said a tall Mexican woman. Mimi yelled out in agony yet again, her contractions were getting steadily more and more painful. Then-

"Mimi? Mimi!?" Mike yelled as his wife lay still on the hospital bed.

The nurse rushed to her side. "We need to get doctor Smith in here...NOW!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Sir, this is completely normal."

"What? What is?"

"Your wife's heart has stopped beating."

"WHAT! You call this NORMAL?! Her heart has stopped beating and that means she is technically dead and so is my baby!?"

"Sir please calm down. Doctor Smith will be here soo-"

"What's the holdup?" Said a young good looking man in his mid twenties. "Doctor, the patients has gone into labour and her heart has stopped beating."

"I see, everyone clear away!"

"But-"

"Sir, please let go of your wife."

Mike let go of her hand. "Clear!" Yelled the doctor. Mimi soon gasped for air, but the pain soon kicked in once again. "We need to get this baby out, nurse."

"Yes doctor?"

"Let's start shall we."

"Of course doctor."

"Mike."

"Mimi, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He said as he took ahold of his wife's hand. "Okay Mimi, I'm gonna need you to give me a push."

"Ugh!"

"Okay, good-good. Once more. And, push. That's great your doing great. Just one more. One more."

The hospital room was soon filled with the high pitched sound of a baby's crying. As doctor Smith took the baby in his hands he smiled up at the two new parents. "Mike Mimi, I would like to congratulate you both on becoming parents of a baby boy." As the nurse handed the bundle of joy to his mother, warm tears were streaming down Mimi's face.

"He's beautiful." Mimi said as she cooed at her baby boy. "He is isn't he." Mike said as he gazed down upon his beloved baby boy. "Have a name mam?" Asked the nurse, as she held n baby tag in her left hand and a pen in the right.

"Austin, Austin Monica Moon."

The nurse smiled brightly at the couple and their newborn. Clipping it around Austin's right ankle. "We love you Austin, me and your father love you oh so very mush." Mimi said as she kissed the top of his head. "Wanna hold him?"

"Can I?"

"Of course...he is your son after all." Gently giving Austin to his father, she admired them. 'My two favorite boys in the hole wide world.'

Then suddenly, time froze and the only one still moving and breathing was Austin. But then suddenly, everything and everyone unfroze and no one remembered a thing. No one noticed that they had been frozen, even if it was only for a second or two...no one new...

*4 YEARS LATER*

Austin was playing with his plastic cars on the dinning room floor as his mother was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. His father had just come home from a long day at work, but he did not have a care in the world.

Doing as he usually does, greeting his wife, and then going to great Austin. Everything was as it should be, normal. But then-

There were windows being broken, doors being slammed open, and men in black suits rushing in. Mimi was the first to react as she grabbed Austin and ran, she ran upstairs to Austins bedroom. Mike not far behind. Slamming the door shut they looked at each other.

"Mike."

"I know." Sadness on bother their faces. "Mommy, I'm scared." Said a 4year old Austin, tears streaming down his face.

"I know baby, but everything is going to be okay." Mimi said, smiling at her son. There was banging coming from the other side of the door. "Mimi, we don't have much time." Nodding She hugged Austin as tightly as she could, placing him in the closet. "Austin, mommy and daddy love you oh so very, very much. We are so proud of the young boy you have grown up to become and no matter what happens, always stay true to yourself okay? Find love and happiness someday, okay?" Nodding, as tears stream down his face. Mimi quickly kissed the top of his head as Mike did the same. "Grow up to be big and strong son. And don't let anyone ever change who you are. Fight for what you believe in and do what is right. I love you son and no matter what, we will always be there for you."

"Here, take this." Mike says as he gives Austin a big black duffle bag. "There are nice guys going to come and help you okay? And when they do come, we want you to give this to them. Can you do that champ?" Sniffing he nods his head. "Now be quite okay."

"Mike!" Kissing his forehead and messing up his hair they close the closet door. Then men come barging in through the big wooden door. "Where is he!" Yelled the one man. "Where is who?" Asked Mimi. Hitting her across the face the man yells. "Don't lie to me! The boy! Where is the boy!"

Looking up, blood on her lip she speaks with venom in her voice, "leave my fucking son alone."

"Bitch!" The man says as he shoots her.

"Mimi!" Mike yells rushing towards her. Austin covers his mouth with his hand. 'Be quite.' He keeps telling himself. "Get up!" Another man says trying to drag Mike away from his bleeding wife. But obviously he doesn't cooperate. "Get away from her!"

*bang! Bang! * Mike is shot. Falling towards the floor. "Go look outside, maybe he's there." The men leave the room, in search of Austin. "Austin..." His mother faintly says, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't come out okay. Wait for the good guys to come. *coughing* We love you Austin, and we *coughing * always will. Mommy love you. Mommy...lov-" his mother couldn't finish her sentence as the last bit of oxygen she had left...was gone. Gone forever and never to be returned again.

Austin was now crying, tears were streaming down his face, when suddenly the sound of guns being shot could be heard from outside, along with police sirens. Men were screaming as the sound quickly quieted down. Loud footsteps could be heard from the other side of the closet door. The voices were slowly coming closer to where Austin was. His heart started to race and he got scared.

Closing his eyes shut as the door swung open. "He's here, I repeat the boy is fine." Said the man. Austin slowly opened his eyes, to reveal non other than his favorite uncle. "Uncle John!" Austin yells as he swings his arms around his uncles neck, the tears still stream down his face. "Its okay Austin. Everything is going to be okay." He said as he hugged Austin tightly. "Mommy and daddy wanted you to have this." Austin says between cries as he hands his uncle the black duffle bag. Taking it he looks inside to find various things. His eyes are sad, as single tears stream down his face but there is a small smile on his face.

"Thanks buddy. Now, let's get you somewhere safe." John says as he picks Austin up and starts to carry him outside. But before they leave, time stands still and Austin looks as his parents. His father has a ghost of a smile on his face, where as his mother is smiling a bit bigger. He takes one last look at his parents before time continues...

 **So iI hope you all liked the chapter. Don't worry in the next chapter there will be much explanation. So if you are confuses don't worry, everything will clear up soon. Please review, like and or follow. I would also like to hear any suggestions that you might have or would like to see happen in the story or should like to add. Any ideas are welcome! Enjoy your weekend! I love you guys soooo much and I would just like to thank you all for reading and supporting me and my stories!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so thank you for the reviews and followers I really appreciate it! So here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and please review like and or follow! :D**

January 12 2015

It has been 14years since I last saw my parents...14years.

Not a day goes by where I don't think of them. Their last few words still echo inside my brain. Every night for the last 14years I've had nightmares of that day. Every night I would wake up in tears and breathing heavily. I would freeze time as I sit there, in my bed; crying, blaming myself for their death. I could have done something! I could have saved them...but, its to late.

I would cry myself to sleep, sometimes I wouldn't even sleep. I would just lay there in my bed, thinking about what my parents had told me. Finding true love? Fighting for what I believe in? Its easier said than done.

Oh! Before I forget...I'm Austin, Austin Monica Moon. I know, I know; girly second name, but that doesn't make me any less of a man. For the past 14years I've been training, growing stronger, helping those in need. That is correct I Austin Monica Moon...

am NOT a superhero. Now don't get me wrong, I do help safe people, how you ask. Well that's simple, by freezing time. Now, if I'm not a superhero, then what am I? I'm just plain old Austin. You see...my uncle and guardian took me in when I was 4 and he has help train me ever since. I life a normal life, going to school and hanging with my friends, but I also help my uncle.

There is this secret underground facility, where the government has forced me to train. I train by improving my so called 'power'. In the past I could only freeze time for no longer than a few seconds. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and hours became days.

Everyday after my 'normal life' I come down here to train, and improve my skills. I also help my uncle in his police work. We 'fight crime' and I like it. I like to imagine that my life is like a TV show, normal school kid by day, undercover cop by night.

But I've outgrown that 'fantasy' of mine. Now, I just kind of live my life when I can. When I'm not busy with school or government training I mean.

Now me, I'm a normal guy in general. I love sports, I am doing okay in my school work...and by okay I mean above the grades average. I have bleach blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes, I'm tall and well built and very good looking if I have to say so myself.

But I'm not the usual dumb, jerky guy you would normally classify me as. I might look full of myself, but deep down, I do care about others. I also LOVE music, listening to it, singing to it and playing it, but sadly I'm not good at make it...I'm not the best songwriter. Now the only people who know me for my sweet, kind, music loving self is...

My uncle and guardian, my best friend Dez,my uncles wife and their 5year old daughter Alice. Now I think its only fear to tell a story, if you understand what is happening, so let me explain what I can.

I met my best friend Dezmond, but just call him Dez, when I was 4years old. We met at the government training facility, he had lost his parent in a terrible fire when he was three and now lives with his big brother, Jack. Now as you might be wondering why he is ALSO here with me in the training facility, I would think it was obvious. Dez also has a 'super power'. Now his is much cooler than mine, even though he doesn't agree with me. He can read minds and manipulate what people see and think. Like for instance this one time, I didn't want to share my chocolate with him when we were, what 5 or 6years old?

Anyways, so to make me share he made me see spiders on the chocolate which made me lose my appetite, and in the end I ended up giving him the hole chocolate. And we've been best friends ever since. We also go to the same high school which is also pretty cool. Now Dez, he is not a normal guy, don't get me wrong, I love Dez like a brother. But man, his brain is fucked up. He has fiery red ginger hair, freckles on his nose and grass green eyes. He is very tall and slender, and has the weirdest fashion sense I have ever seen. He is weird and strange, goofy and creepy, but he can also be the most loving, understanding, smart and serious guy I know.

Now my uncle, he is my new father, my guardian. I don't treat him like an uncle, I treat him like my dad. And he treats me like his son. After my uncle saved me from a life of disaster, he took me in as his own. He played sports with me, took me to school, fed me, clothed me, and most importantly...he loves me as his own. He doesn't care that I'm 'special', all he cares about is me and my safety.

Now, it was only me and my uncle John, and of course his girlfriend, Britney. I liked having Britney around. She's kind and sweet, and she absolutely loves kids. So that was a bonus. After a while she learned the truth about me and my past, but she loved me just the same.

So one day I asked my uncle why Britney wasn't my 'mother' and my uncle was surprised. He explained to me that he wanted to propose to her, but he was afraid of what I would think. So eventually they got married, and when I was 13, mommy Britney and uncle John had their first baby, that was biologically theirs. I wasn't that fond of Alice at first, but I grew to love her as she grew to love me.

Every time I look at my family, I can't help but sometimes feel a little sad. Knowing that my parents are dead, but I'm very thankful for what I have. I have a healthy family, a best friend and I'm handsome. What more can a guy want?

'Love.' My self conscience tells me.

"I do have love." I tell my conscience.

'Not any love, true love.'

I sigh. Its true, I don't have true love. Well not yet at least. In my entire life I have dated approximately 12 girls, and all of which were not my type. Yes, they were beautiful, nice and sweet but they weren't for me. So instead of just waisting my time on searching for the right girl, I figured I'd let her come and find me.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxX

There was blood everywhere, my parents lay limb on the floor. Their bodies were as cold as ice and their skin was as white as snow. Rushing towards them, crying like the little boy I was, I tried to stop the blood from escaping their bodies, but it was no use. It wasn't working. "Austin..."

"Mommy! Don't speak. I-I'm gonna help you." I say though tears. "Its okay baby. Mamma loves you..."

"No...no...NO!"

"No!"

"Austin!"

I am sitting up in my bed taking in deep breaths, tears are streaming down my face and I am covered in sweat. As I look to my left I see Britney sitting next to me. I fling my arms around her neck as I start to cry. She soothingly caresses my back, slowly rocking us back and forth. I know this might be a litte weird. A grown women rocking a boy of 18 like a baby, but at that moment I quite frankly didn't care. "Shh, its okay Austin. Everything is okay." I can't speak, I don't want to speak, I just want to cry.

After a few minutes, my sobs died down, and she slowly pulled away. "Feeling better?" Nodding my head as I wiped away on my tears stained cheeks. "Y-yeah. Much, thanks mom." Smiling at me she kissed my forehead. "Common, try and get some rest, I'll be waking you up in." Turning, she looks at the clock on my bedside table, " three hours." Nodding, I get into bed again. Britney slowly makes her way to my door. "Mom..."

"Yes Austin?"

"I...Iove you."

Smiling big she says; "I love you too Austin. Now get some sleep." Turning off my light, she leaves me be. I turn to look at my bedside table clock, 04:23am. I freeze time just laying there in my bed thinking about everything, and everyone. Maybe I'll get some sleep in. I think to myself.

Waking up with a jolt I hurriedly look at the time on my clock, and it still reads 04:23am. I take my watch, which was specially made for me. The time reads 08:43am. Smiling I see that I had gotten a good 4hours of sleep in me. I unfreeze time and lay there in my bed. 'Another two hours wouldn't hurt.'

Slowly, sleep starts to take control of my body, my eyes are heavy and my body is weak. Suddenly...I am asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey! Thanks for all the followers, likes and reviews! Appreciate it a lot! I love you guys and without further ado, I give you the next chapter! I do not own Austin &Ally!**

"Austin! Austin, its time to wake up."

My ears are filled with a loud and very obnoxious beeping sound of my alarm, along with the voice of my mother, Britney.

I groan as I pull the blanket over my head, trying my very best to escape the bright light of my room, but sadly I do not succeed. Britney pulled the blanket off and over my head, causing an icy cold wind to blow over my heated body. As I shiver I can hear her quietly laughing at me.

"Its not funny." I say as I sit up, trying to heat my body. Still laughing she puts her hand in front of her mouth. "You know, I can still see your shoulders shaking and the curve of a smile on your mouth."

"I'm sorry Austin, its just." Pointing towards my head she laughs a bit harder. "The face your making just looks so funny with your bed head."

Quickly, I try and flatten my messy hair as Britney starts to walk away. "Breakfast will be ready in five." She says, throwing me with my blanket. 'Now this is how you start a Monday morning.' I think to myself as a small smile spreads out onto my lips. Turning to look at my alarm clock I see its now only 06:23am. Lazily, I get up and out of my bed, stretching my arms above my head until I hear the 'click' sound.

As I enter my bathroom, I strip myself of all my clothes, leaving me in the nude. I quickly turn on the shower. Standing in front of the mirror, I look at myself as I wait for the water to heat. Now its not what your thinking, I'm not admiring myself or anything, I'm plainly looking into the mirror and looking for the bits and peaces of my real mother and father. Now, it might sound strange too you, but to me this is more of something I like to do when I have the time, which isn't very often.

Staring into the mirror, I smile, because u actually see my mother and father in me. My dark chocolate eyes and my thick bleach blonde, wavy hair I got from my mother. The bone structure in my face and body, I got from my father.

Still staring, I notice that the mirror starts to fog up. Knowing the water is ready. As I step into the shower, I feel relieved. Why?

I don't know, I just do. The way the hot water hits my skin and then vanishes off to the unknown. It just hits my skin perfectly. Its hard to explain.

But anyways, after my long shower I quickly dry myself off, and head for my closet. Scanning though my clothes I decided on wearing my light blue skinny jeans with my black and white all stars shoes. Along with a navy blue Beatles T-shirt and my black leather jacket. My hair is messy, its always messy and to be honest... I kind of prefer it that way.

After checking that I am well dresses I head on out to the kitchen. "Hmm, something smells good." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Mommy made pancakes." Alice says with a big toothy smile. I rush to her side and scoop her up in my arms. Hugging her tightly to me. Slowly I start to tickle her, causing a wave of laughter to escape from her.

"N-no Austin! Stop it!" She yells between laughs and I can't help but smile. Seeing her so happy, it makes me happy. I know, I know, its cheesy and boring, but that is the truth. Seeing my 'baby sister' so happy makes me happy. I guess its a big brother thing.

Finally I stop tickling her as she takes in deep long breaths of air. "Had enough?"

Nodding her head in a very quick motion she speaks. "Yes! Enough, had enough." She says in a fast manner. Laughing I look at her, then I pout. "What's wrong?" She asks as her mood also saddens.

"I never got a good morning kiss or hug." I say, still pouting. "Oh!" Smiling big she kisses my forehead as wraps her little arms tightly around my neck. "Good morning Austin." She happily says. I also give her a tight squeeze. "Morning sis."

"Hey you two, enough of that or I'm going to eat everything." My dad says as he walks into the kitchen along side mom. "No daddy!" Alice yells as she suddenly jumps out of my arms and lands perfectly on her feet. Rushing towards our father, he opens his arms and hugs her tightly, while kissing her head and face repeatedly. "No!" She yells as she struggles. "Your-your beard! It tickles!"

"Oh, does it?"

"Y-yes! It does!"

I can't help but laugh at them, but instead of waisting my time looking at them, I make my way to the breakfast bar where my stack of pancakes are waiting for me. In just a few minutes, the stack of pancakes that were once on my plate, have now disappeared. "Thanks for the pancakes mom." I say as I kiss her forehead and give her a side hug. "Your welcome sweety." She says, as she hugs me back. "Well, I better get going."

I make my way to greet each and everyone of my family members. Giving Alice a kiss on the forehead, just like I did to my mom and giving my dad a 'man hug'. "Bye guys!" I say as I grab my phone, my schoolbag and my car keys. I am about to leave when-

"Austin! Don't forget about training this afternoon!" My dad yells. "Oh yeah, thanks I won't." Closing the door I open the garage door with the remote. And standing there, in all its glory, is my car. Now don't think I'm some kind of rich bastard that gets what he wants when he wants it. No. I had to work to earn this car. Now the story behind how I earned this car goes like this.

((*Story* ))((* flashback **)) September 28 2013

It was a rainy day. And by rainy I don't mean there was a few drops of water falling here and there, no! I mean it was raining. Bloody hell was it raining. The sky was filled with thick black clouds. And water was falling from the sky. Now think what it looks like when you open your tap on full, yeah, that is what it looked like.

There was just rain everywhere.

Now me, I was on a 'mission'. I was helping my uncle, or 'dad' actually, in trying to catch a gang of bad guys. Now these guys were bad. They have been wanted for the past 6months, but no one could catch them.

Now for the past 6months, dad would come home and be mad, and I wouldn't understand why. Until one Saturday morning I was playing hide and seek with Alice. So I decided to go look for her in Dads office, and suddenly I stubbled upon a folder. It was thick and full of papers. Now the curios side if me wanted to know, but the other half of me didn't. But eventually, I gave in and opened the folder, and what I saw shocked me.

These men had killed over 12 families; raped 16 young school girls of the ages 12-17 and they were currently selling bombs. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. So THIS is why dad had been in a foul mood for the past 6months. So THIS is why mom was scared to let dad work on weekends. So THIS is what has been happening.

I wanted to do something, I wanted to help, but I knew dad nor mom would ever let me help with something like this. That was until, this day. Dads partner, Rick, had been shot, once in the leg and twice in the left arm.

Now the government said that I, with my 'super power' should go help, but dad wasn't too keen on the idea.

But he eventually had no choice but to say yes. And that's how I got stuck chasing after these guys in the bloody rain. "Okay Austin, now I'm going to get as close to them as I can, and then I want you to-"

"I know, I know. Freeze time and take out their breaks." I was about to freeze time when my dad grabbed my arm. Turning I looked at him. "Be careful." Smiling I nodded my head. "I always am."

"I mean it Austin." And then-

Suddenly, everything was frozen. Not like frozen with ice, I mean frozen like, nothing was moving. Everyone and everything was frozen still. Turning I looked at my dad to see him smiling at me, and that gave me confidence that I could do this.

Quickly I got out of the car and hurriedly I cut their cars breaks and just to make things a little more interesting, I took all their weapons and put them in the back of our car. Suddenly everything started to move again. "Did you do it?"

Smiling confidently I nodded my head. "Yes, yes I did."

"What did you do?"

"What are you talking about? I did what was asked of me to do, I cut the breaks."

"Austin." My dad said in a stern voice. "Okay, okay. I might have taken all their weapons."

My dad just started to laugh. "Wait, your not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad? You took back what they stole."

Up ahead was a sharp turn, and they were coming in too fast. "Their not going to make that turn." I said as we started to slow down. Then all of a sudden, their car crashed into the building wall. Flames started to ignite from the car. Freezing time, I quickly ran and dragged them all out one by one, handcuffing them. "Well done son." My dad said as the cops drove them away. "Thanks dad."

That night when we got home my dad took me to the garage. "Son, the government and I agreed that, what you did today was very brave and heroic of you."

"Thanks dad, but I couldn't have done it without you." Walking into the garage, he spoke; "Now we feel its only fair to give you something in return for all you have done." He turned on the lights and what I saw shocked me. "You got me a car!?"

"Yip."

"This is so cool! Is it a spy car?"

Laughing my dad shook his head. "No, its just a regular car."

"Well, its still great! Thanks dad!" Hugging my father he gave me the keys.

((*end of flashback *))

And that is how I earned my very own white Jaguar car.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTE!

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON MY STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A

PLEASANT DAY?, WEEK?, NIGH?, MONTH?!

ETHER WAY...I DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU FROM READING THE NEW CHAPTER OF WHAT TIME IS IT? OH! AND BEFORE I FORGET, THERE ARE SOME SWEAR WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER SO JUST A WARNING. THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR FUTURE HAPPENINGS... IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN *WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE*

I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN MY STORIES AND I SADLY DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY!

Getting into my car, I reversed out and into the driveway, waiting for the garage door to close before I take my leave.

Quickly gazing down at my watch, 07:36am, yeah, I still had enough time to get to school. As I make my way out of the driveway, a sudden bright light hits my eyes. Placing my hand in front of my face I quickly put on my black sunglasses. Looking in the review mirror, I smile at how good I look.

Hey! Don't get me wrong, I'm not self absorbed or anything. I just happen to notice how good I look in cop classes wearing a leather jacket while riding in a snowy white Jaguar car. Okay, even I have to admit that does make me sound like a douche, but hey! I didn't ask to be this good looking. Although...its not like I'm complaining

Slowly, I start to reverse out of my driveway and soon, I'm onto the open road. Reaching, I turn on my car radio and ironically, one of my favorite bands are playing one of my favorite songs.

I start to sing along as the song comes one.

Sometimes you gotta bleed to know

That you're alive and have a soul

But it takes someone to come around

To show you how

She's the tear in my heart

I'm alive

She's the tear in my heart

I'm on fire

She's the tear in my heart

Take me higher

Than I've ever been

Stopping at a red light, I am still humming along to the song while I tap my steering wheel to follow the beat of the drums. Man, I love the drummer in this bad, and no, its not like a fan girl love...its more of a 'man this drummer is sick!' Kind of way.

As the red light turns green, I push my foot down onto the gas and start to make my way through the last few streets before I am at the hell they call school.

Now, let me just get one thing straight. I don't always enjoy school, but that doesn't mean I hate it.

Yes, I don't always enjoy sitting in physics class, listening to the teacher yap on and on about the new work we are about to learn, but sometimes when I'm really in the mood or I'm having a good day, physics class can be fun. Now for me, physics is actually quite simple and it is very interesting when you fully understand it and its applications. If you fundamentally understand what is happening, sure equations are nice but you understand why the equation works, making it much easier to memorize instead of just guessing which equation to use. I don't know if you have noticed, but I'm pretty good at physics.

Moving on about my love-hate relationship I have with my school. There are a lot of thing I enjoy and there are a lot of things I hate or very strongly dislike.

Now some of the things I very strongly dislike, or hate, whatever makes you understand better, are some of the teachers. Yes, some of the teachers like to crap on me because I don't finish my homework on time, and if I'm being honest, its not my fault I forget to sometime do my homework. Its the fucking governments fault. Now I know what some of you are probably thinking; "But Austin, how can it be their fault?" Well let me tell you how. Its their fucking fault that I sometimes forget to do my homework, because they have me up till three in the morning freezing time and then unfreezing it. Over and over again, trying to make me stronger. Yes, I have to admit those late night training sessions have helped me to grow stronger and sometimes when I've had a really stressful day, it takes my mind off of things.

But that's not the point, the point is that no matter how much homework I have, the government insists that I train everyday for at least six to seven hours and sometimes even longer, and its not like I can use the excuse that I was training late last night to help protect our city and maybe even the world, my teachers would think I've lost my mind! But what really pisses me off is this one teacher at my school that hates my guts and honestly, I also don't like him that much ether. Mr. Jones. Now Mr. Jones is a very tall, slender man. With pale white skin, black hair with a black greyish beard and dark blue eyes. I'm guessing he's in his late thirties maybe even older or younger, but the bet I made with Dez is still on and I'm hoping to win.

Another thing I dislike about school, or in this case MY school, is the people. Yes, you read correctly, I Austin Monica Moon have a very strong disliking to SOME of the people who attend my school. Not All, only some.

Some of the people which I hate, are the jocks. Yes, the hunky, jerky, rich body builders, who play football for my school and you want to know what the saddest thing about this hate I have towards the football team is? Is that I'm on the football team. Ironic is it not? The reason why I am on the football team, is because I enjoy the sport. The action, the adrenalin pumping though my veins as one of my teammates passes me the ball. Man! I love that feeling, cause just before I go diving to score yet another point, time starts to slowdown, but then I think, fuck this and freeze time to get just a little closer to the scoring line. Another reason why I haven't yet quite the football team is because my best friend, Dez, is on the team and he's captain so no one ever messes with him or me, considering they know I'm his best friend of course. Now most of you might be shocked, some of you might not even believe this now knowing that Dez, the weird goofy guy, is captain of the football team. Well, you better believe it. Yes, he may be tall and slender, but man, I've never seen anyone quite as strong as Dez.

But then again he might also be using his 'power' to intimidate the other players.

Now one of the most and I mean absolute most people I hate in my school, are the 'Spicy Girls'. No, not the spice girls...the spicy girls, with a -y-. See, they are so dumb they thought they were being original by replacing the -e- with a -y-.

Now this group of bitches consist of five girls. Let me tart from the bottom, so that I can save the absolute worst for last.

(I AM MAKING THE NAMES AND SURNAMES UP AS I GO!)

Now the fifth member of their so called group; is Tracy Heartfeltt, with 2 t's. She has fiery red ginger hair, but her hair isn't as red and quite as fiery as Dez's hair. Its a little lighter, probably because she dyed her hair black and then brown and then back to her original colour. She has a light tan on her skin and has dark brown chocolate eyes. All I know about her family is that her moms been married twice and her father is a very good lawyer.

The forth member is Jennie Heartfeltt, Tracy's twin sister. Jennie also has fiery red hair, lighter than Dez's fiery red hair but darker than her sisters. Also, Jennie isn't as tan as Tracy but her dark chocolate eyes are darker.

The third member is Rose Smith, now don't be fooled by her innocent name. Rose...it sounds so beautiful and it is a beautiful name. She is also a pretty girl but she's not my type. Now Rose has strawberry blonde hair that isn't very long, but its not that short ether. She has pale white skin and dark blue eyes. I don't really know much about her family, I think her mom is a book writer and her dad I think owns nightclubs, but like in said...I'm don't really know much about her family.

The second member is Kyla Abbit, a very tall girl. No jokes, she's at least an entire head taller than me. She is an African American, with long brown hair and brown eyes. Now her father owns his own business, but I'm not quiet sure what his business is? I think he sells cars or something like that and her mom is a professional athlete. Top ten in the world if I am not mistaken .

Now...the first member, is the ultimate birch of the group. She's the bitch of the school. I would just like to say that I don't really like calling girls bitches or sluts or even when some els calls a girl a bitch or a slut, its just rude and unnecessary, but this girl...oh she deserved to be called a bitch, slut, whore...any bad name would describe her perfectly! Her name was Cassidy Valentine. She has long blonde hair and dark green eyes with pale white skin. Her eyes were almost as dark as her soul. Now Cassidy, she has a lovely back story. Hint the sarcasm.

She has had three, not two not one but three, abortions. She has slept with over twenty guys...and most of them were here teachers and her father's clients. Don't get me wrong, she is pretty... But her soul and her heart were corrupted. She was mean to any girl better, smarter or prettier than her. If anyone was better than her in any way, shape or form, she would make their life a living hell. In school or not, she would make you pay. The only thing I know about her family, is that her mom and dad are divorced, but nether of them are remarried. He mother is a brain surgeon and her father is a house doctor. Her family is very rich and because of that she thinks she owns the ground everyone els walks on. She has asked me out more times that I can count on both my hands and she flirts non stop. In the past I was flattered until I heard what she really was...then I would just ignore her every time she would flirt with me, but honestly...she was starting to piss me off.

Well now that the negative things are out of the way. Let me tell you about the things I enjoy about school! I enjoy physics class, but only when I'm in a good mood. I also enjoy football and basketball. The only two sports I play here at Marino High. I love hanging out with my best friend Dez, and my other friends, like Trish de la Rosa. But what I really, really enjoy about school...is the music room. Yes, the old tiny classroom at the other side of the school. Filled with instruments. Piano, drums, guitar. Everything...its all there.

Sometime after school or during lunch I would sneak away into that old classroom and just play around on the instruments. Mostly on the piano or the guitar. Sometimes, if I'm having a rough day, I would skip class and just sit there in the class. I don't even play the instruments around me...I would just sit there at the piano bench and stare at the black and white keys. Admittedly, I do sometimes freeze time as I just sit there in that old dusty classroom, thinking about stuff...life, my purpose in life and strangely...for the past couple of weeks I've been thinking more and more about what my mother had told me that afternoon she died.

" Find love and happiness someday, okay?"

True love and happiness? Do they want to look down from heaven and smile knowing they have grandkids running around the house make me and my wife crazy. I mean I get that my parents want me to find 'the love of my life' and all, but I don't know the first thing about love!

Honestly, I don't get why my mind keeps replaying those words over and over again. Its like a record player that's stuck or something. But I'm not going to put much thought into it...

As I pull up into the schools parking lot, I see that Dez is already here.

Getting out I take my schoolbag and fling it over my shoulder, shades still on my face as I start to make my way towards the hellhole they call school.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! I PROMISE AUSTIN WILL BE MEETING ALLY PRETTY SOON, I JUST WANT THEIR MEETING TO FIT IN WELL WITH EVERYTHING I WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY AS IT PROGRESSES! I LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW! THANKS :D


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

I'M REALLY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I WAS JUST REALLY BUSY AND MY INTERNET IS CAUSING PROBLEMS. AND I KNOW MY STORY DOES GO INTO A LOT OF DETAIL, AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT BUT I JUST FEEL THAT THIS STORY SHOULD BE, DIFFERENT IS SOME WAY. I FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS STORY AND EVEN IF I HAVE TO SAY SO MYSELF, I THINK THIS WILL BE MY BEST STORY YET! BUT I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE SOME OF YOU WHO DO NOT ENJOY THE LONG BORING DETAILS, BUT I FEEL THAT SOME DETAIL IS NEEDED!

BUT ANYWAYS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! THIS IS FINALLY THE CHAPTER WHERE AUSTIN MEETS ALLY! OH SORRY! SPOILER ALERT! BUT YOU ALL KNEW IT WAS COMING! PLEASE REVIEW!

I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN&ALLY!

Getting out I take my schoolbag and fling it over my shoulder, shades still on my face as I start to make my way towards the hellhole they call school. As I finally enter the building, I take off my shades and take a look around. There are people walking with their friends, some are chilling at their lockers, some are smoking and others are just chilling, so yeah. It looks like a normal school on a normal Monday morning.

But we all know my school isn't quite as normal.

"Hey Austie!" I literally haven't even taken two steps and Cassidy is already trying to get me to get into her pants. Taking in a deep, deep breath while I count to ten in my head, I turn and look at her. "Cassidy, I really don't have time for your shit today. So if you could do me this one favour to find it within that black hole you call a heart and just leave me the fuck alone." I say, in the most calm and kind voice I can manage. If I'm being honest, I don't want any drama today and I definitely don't want to have a shitty day. All I want, is a peaceful day, ending with me having to go train.

"Oh Austin! You just know how to flatter a girl!" She says as she lightly pushes me on my chest, trying to be flirty when really, she isn't. I'm not even going to answer or comment. I took in a deep breath and turned my back on her and made my way to my locker.

As I turned the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks to look upon this odd sight in front of me. Well, actually its quite normal, but this doesn't usually happen till after lunch. There was a hole crowd of raging teens, all gathered in a big circle in the middle of the hallway blocking me from getting to my locker. They were all looking at something. I was about to head over to the big crowd to try and squeeze through so I can reach my locker, but then I saw Dez approaching me. "Yo Austin!" He called as we did our handshake. "Sup dude!" I say. Greeting him casually like we always do.

"Dude, you gotta come see this." He said as he led me towards the crowd. As I started to get closer, I could finally see what they found so fascinating. I was surprised, no! Scratch that. I was really surprised. What I saw stunned me. And I'm not easily surprised.

A small brunette, was pinning down one of the biggest and strongest football players in our team, Chad Smith. He was a guy three, maybe even four times her size. Suddenly, Chad escaped from her apparently tight hold and tried to swing a punch at her, but she dodged it like how one would dodge a pillow if you were having a pillow fight. And instead, she threw a punch, which connected with his jaw perfectly!

Once again, I am shocked, stunned, surprised maybe? Oh...Definitely! Chad stumbled backwards a few feet, holding onto his jaw. "Bitch! You'll pay for that!" He said as he ran towards her, full speed, ready to give her the ultimate punch, but she dodges it like it was nothing. As he is about to fall, she kicks his ass, but the kick wasn't some lame fail kick. No! It was one of those awesome "this is Sparta!" kicks from the movie Meet the Spartans. The kick sends him a few feet further. With a loud crash, he hits the brick wall, and I'm positive I heard a clicking sound, which could only mean, he broke something. Coach is not going to be happy about that.

Looking away from him, I turn to look at the badass in front of me. "Are you okay?" She kindly asks a freshman, who is sitting on the ground with a bleeding nose and a bruise on the side of his face. She doesn't even look at Chad, who is probably crying in the corner by now. All her attention is now focused on the injured freshmen.

"Y-yeah...thanks." The shy guy says, looking away from her. Giving him a warm and friendly smile, she helps him up. "If I were you, I'd make a quick stop at the nurses office before the bell rings."

"O-okay, I will do. And thanks again."

"No problem."

I am stunned even more than I was before. Why? Well for one, she just beat the living crap out of Chad, who might I add is about four times her size and the main reason is...she's beautiful! No! She's more than beautiful! She's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on!

She has long, long dark brown, ombre highlighted hair that falls down her shoulders and down her back in long lose wavy curls. She is wearing a maroon coloured skirt that goes up till about mid thigh, with a plain black short sleeved shirt that is tucked into her skirt but is still a little lose around her body. She is also wearing black stockings underneath her skirt and some white all star converse shoes. She's...just so beautiful!

Then suddenly, something weird happens. My heart starts to beat rapidly fast, almost like the time when coach told us(the football team) to run till we drop, and trust me...we dropped like flies that day. My mouth goes dry, like I haven't had anything to drink in ages. And my stomach feels like it is empty, but its not empty. The feeling is strange. I've never experienced anything quite like this before and I've certainly never felt like this before! What the hell is this feeling?

"Dude, she's hot!" Dez suddenly says dragging me away from my thoughts about this unnamed beauty. "Yeah..." Is all I can manage to say.

"You should go talk to her!"

"What! No! No, no, no, no, no." I rapidly say, as my eyes are wide and my face suddenly turns a scarily pale colour. "Yeah, why not?"

"Just because!" I say and just ignore whatever Dez has to say next. I was to busy admiring her from afar to care about what he had to say.

Suddenly, she bends down and picks up her black schoolbag that was just randomly sitting in the middle of the floor. Probably discarded when the fight had started. As she flings her bag over her shoulder, it lands on her back, both straps over both her shoulders now, she then pulls the few peaces of her hair out that had been caught by her bag. And let's it fall back down to land in a perfect position where it falls down her back and shoulders. Framing her face beautifully. Then something happens.

She looks at me! First she looks shocked and shy, but then her expression completely changed. Almost as if she gains full control over her body and her emotions. She doesn't smile, nor did she glare, she did nothing. She just gave me a poker face which lasted for a few seconds before she looked away and took her leave. I was actually contemplating going to her and asking her for her name, but the bell rang and all I could think was ' saved by the bell'.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxx

(( third period of the day))

I was now sitting in maths class. Not really interested in anything the teacher had to say, BUT, what did fascinate me was the brown eyed beauty from the hallway this morning. I couldn't get her out of my head. And this was a problem, a big one. Why? Because this has never happened to me before! I have never felt, whatever the hell that was that I was feeling this morning. But how's that saying go again? 'There's a first time for everything.'

"Austin!" Startled, I look up at my teacher, Mrs Twiggy. She is a very, very, VERY old lady. Probably mid 60's? She's also very short, and has a slight hunchback and she is extremely skinny.

She is giving me one of those cold death stares. Her stare pierced right through me, which sent a shiver to go down my spine. "Yes...mam?" I finally answer her and she doesn't look to happy that I did. But luckily she's one of those people who doesn't have much passions. Ignoring me, she continues with the work. While I drift back into my train of thoughts. "Who was that girl?"

Not even five minutes later, the bell rings.

Packing away all my books, I get up and make my way towards the door. "Austin." Turning, I see Mrs Twiggy indicating that I should approach her. "Austin, I would appreciate it, if you would stop daydreaming in my class and start focusing on the work. Its not easy you know!" She exclaims, using her hands as she speaks. "I know mam. And I apologize...it won't happen again."

"Better not." She says giving me a stern look. Then suddenly, she sighs. Taking off her glasses, she starts to rub the sides of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "Austin. You are a very bright young man with so much potential. I expect great things from you. And I'm sure your parents do to. So please, try if you must but please pay attention in class next time." Giving her a soft smile I nod. "Of course I will mam. I'm not like the rest of this school, I learn from my mustaches." Laughing softly, she shows me out. "Here," handing me a letter she speaks. "You better be going or your going to be in even more trouble." Smiling, I take my leave. "Goodbye mam!"

Walking down the abandoned hallways of the school, I start to hum along to a song that I've had stuck in my head since this morning. Finally, I reach my next class, which so happens to be English. " Be quiet!" Yelled Mr Jones as I enter the classroom. Turning he looks at the door, and a small smile spreads out onto that nasty face of his, as he rests back into his chair. And the class falls silent. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Aren't we a little late for class?"

"Mrs Twiggy held me back." I say as I approach him and place the letter she gave me right in front of him. "Detention!" He yells as I sit down. "What!?" I yell, now starting to get mad.

"You heard me Monica! Detention. This afternoon. In the library at 15:00."

"But sir! Its unfair!"

"No its not, you were late for class without a reason."

"Without a reason?!" I quote his words, really starting to get pissed. "Mrs Twiggy held me back! Go ask her yourself if you don't believe me!"

"I don't need to do that, because I know you are lying. Because you are a liar."

"No I'm not! The proof is right there on that peace of paper!" I yell, getting even more worked up. Mr Jones picks up the small peace of paper into his hands and starts to rip it up into tiny little peaces. "What paper?" I'm pissed, no! I'm way beyond fucking pissed right now. I'm ferocious! "Detention, library, 15:00 sharp. Don't. Be. Late." He says throwing away the torn up peaces of paper.

Getting up, I fling my bag over my shoulder and head for the door. "Go fuck yourself." I softly mumble under my voice. "What was that!"

"I said GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I angrily yell at him and slam the door shut behind me. No way in hell am I spending another minute in that class with that son of a bitch!

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! THERE WILL BE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! AND I KNOW AUSTIN AND ALLY DIDN'T SPEAK TO ONE ANOTHER, BUT THATS GOING TO BE A FUN CHAPTER! WELL I HOPE SO AT LEAST... IT WILL PROBABLY BE THE NEXT CHAPTER WERE THEY ACTUALLY TALK FOR THE FIRST TIME! YAY! IF YOU HAVE ANY IMPROVEMENTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADD OR THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ HAPPEN. PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU ALL REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the classroom door being slammed is echoing throughout the hallway. "Austin Monica Moon! Get back here this instant!" I'm not even going to bothering turning around, so I just keep walking.

Where am I going? Well, to the place I always go when I'm upset, the old abandoned music room.

The old abandoned music room is on the other side of the school. Its a quiet place where I go to think. I've been going there ever since I started going to this school 4 years ago.

(Flashback)

Its a Wednesdays afternoon, and its blazing hot outside. And I, 14 year old Austin Monica Moon, am using my free period to wonder through the new school. Scared I might bump into some teachers, or worse the older students that like to pick on me. I freeze time. I've been walking around for about 27 minutes now and so far I haven't really seen anything that interesting. I can slowly feel my body getting exhausted. I can't usually go that long freezing time. I walk for another minute or so before I can really start to feel the heavyness of overusing my power. Suddenly, time unfreezes and I can hear the sounds of footsteps along with the sounds of fairly deep voices coming towards me. "Shit! Its them." I think as I hurriedly look around for a place to hide. A wave of relieve washes over me as I see an old wooden door in the far corner. Making my way towards it I fling it open, thankful that it is indeed open. Once I am inside, I breath out a sigh of relieve. After I've made sure the footsteps along with the voices have started to disappear, then do I only take in my surroundings. I'm in a small room, filled with fairly old instruments.

I start to examine the instruments. They all have a thick layer of dust on them except the piano. I found it odd that the only clean thing in the old, stuffy room was the piano, but the strange thought soon disappears from my mind as I started to play a few notes on the piano. I take a seat and start to play. My fingers dancing across the notes in a perfect flow, setting my mind at ease...

(End of flashback)

Since that day, I've been going there to play on the instruments. Mostly the piano though. Its my favourite instrument. I love the calming vibe it can place upon one's soul. As I near closer to the room, my hand taking ahold of the doorknob. I was about to enter the room when suddenly I hear the most beautiful, most pure voice I have ever heard.

" It's nine o'clock on a Saturday

The regular crowd shuffles in

There's an old man sitting next to me

Makin' love to his tonic and gin." The elegant voice sings. I don't make a move, I just stand outside with my ear against the door wanting to hear more.

" He says, "Son, can you play me a memory

I'm not really sure how it goes

But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete

When I wore a younger man's clothes."

La la la, di da da

La la, di da da da dum

Sing us a song, you're the piano man

Sing us a song tonight

Well, we're all in the mood for a melody

And you've got us feelin' alright."

Needing to see to whom this angel like voice belongs to I take ahold of the doorknob once more and open the door.

Sitting at the piano with her back toward me, she continues to play and sing on the piano. Her long wavy brown hair, with chestnut highlighted hair falling down her shoulders, down her back. And suddenly, something hit me, it the girl from this morning. The badass who kicked Chad's ass!

I wait for her to finish her song and then I softly start to clap my hands. In a quick motion she turns her head to face me. Fear spread over her facial features for a brief moment before all emotion is drained from her face. "Piano Man by Billy Joel right?"

"Right?" She answers. Her voice a soft melody to my ears.

I start walking towards her, at a very slow pace. She opens her mouth about to say something but I beat her to it. "Beautiful...absolutely beautiful." I say.

Confused, she nits her brows together. "Sorry?"

"Oh, your voice. Its beautiful."

Her cheeks turn a soft shade of pink as a small smile creeps its way onto her lips. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome." I say with a big toothy smile. Silence, thicker than a freshly baked loaf of bread now sets between us. I mean, its understandable, we don't even know each other. But that's all about to change.

Moving towards her, I take a seat next to her and start playing. For a few seconds we sit in silence with only the sound of the piano to occupy us when finally she speaks. "Who are?"

"Straightforward, I like that."

"Nameless and in my personal space, I don't like that."

"Oh! Sassy. I like that too."

Sighing she asks me again. "Do you have a name Blondie?" I suddenly stop playing as my head turns to look at her. One eyebrow raised and a ghost of a smile playing on my lips. "Blondie?"

"Oh, so that's really your name? Wow your parents sure love you."

"Loved." I say in a soft voice as I look to the floor. "Excuse me?"

"Loved" I repeat. "Both my parent are dead."

"Oh..." All her sass gone. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"Its okay." I interrupt her. "They've been gone now for quite a while." Silence falls upon us once more. "Austin Moon." I say breaking the silence this time. "My names Austin." She looks up to meet my gaze, as a small smile prickles at her lips. "Allison. Allison Dawson. But my friends call me Ally." She said out stretching her hand towards me. Happily I shake her hand. "We just met and your all ready calling me a 'fiend'?"

"Your right. What was I thinking. You could be an axe wielding, rapist or something." She teases with a smile on her lips. "Oh sorry. No that's my neighbour. I'm actually the nun-Chuck, warrior ninja that randomly breaks out into dance at the most random moments."

"Oh, is that-" I quickly got up and started to breakdance. The room was soon filled with soft laughter. "Sorry were you saying something? I couldn't hear you over my extremely Sexy dance moves." I tease as she just smiles up at me. She was about to say something when the bell suddenly rang. Gathering up her belongings he made her way to the door. "Well it was nice meeting you Austin."

"Same here Allison." I say waving goodbye. After she had lef, I still stared at the door. She's an interesting little thing she is.

AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ!

I KNOW ITS SHORT AND NOT THAT GREAT BUT MORE IS COMING AND ITS GOING TO BE EVEN BETTER THAN THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG AND I APPRECIATE YOU ALL WAITING SO LONG. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

As the bell rang, signifying that it was lunchtime, I made my way towards Dez.

"Sup bro." He said as we did our signature handshake(but without saying what up) I took a seat next to him as I got out my lunch. I opened the fairly big, brown paper bag to find a deliciously packed meal. 'Thank you Britney.' I think as I lick my lips. I'm starving. Reaching into the bag I pull out a sandwich and start to eat it. It was really more like devouring it but whatever.

"Hey Austin," I stop devouring my sandwich to look up at Dez. "Yeah?" I say but it didn't quiet sound like I was saying what I was trying to say. Dez just stared at me for a bit, my mouth full as I chewed. Then he finally spoke. "Don't forget."

As I swallowed, my brows furrowed, "Don't forget what?"

Dez sighed, his head falling to face the floor. He looked up at me. "Don't forget that at training we're going to be focusing on some important stuff down at the facility." His voice soft, a whisper. So no one but me can hear.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm going to be late." I say as I take out a banana and start to peel it. "What? Why?"

"That pick of a teacher, Mr Jones, gave me detention." Dez's expression soon goes from happy and calm, to slightly irritated and annoyed. You see for Dez has also experienced some of Mr Jones's...um, "styles" if I could put it like that. But Dez isn't really the kind of guy to just go and lash out at someone, or hate them for 4 years without end. But Mr Jones had crossed the line. A very far line that Dez had drawn in his mind. And Mr Jones crossed far beyond that line. You, see what had happed was...

(Flashback)

June 12th 2012

Dez and I walked out of the bathrooms, towards a big, brown wooden door, on our way to gym class. We were just talking and laughing at something that had happened earlier that day. As we pushed open the doors we saw that the kids were all sitting on scattered places all over the floor.

Noting that the teacher was not yet here, we walked over across the room over to go sit on a bench. For a couple more minutes we just sat and talked. When suddenly the doors were pushed open with much force and walking towards us all came non other than Mr Jones.

"You will all get up and give me 5 laps around this room while you do not speak, laugh or make a sound. Now after-"

One of the girls, raised her hand from where she sat on the floor. She had long brown, ombre hair that was tied up high in a ponytail. Long lose curls were falling down her backside.

Mr Jones looked up, irritates that a student would interrupt him while he was speaking. "Yes." He said with a stern and harsh tone of voice. "Where is Mr Right?" She asked lowering her hand as she spoke. "I don't know, maybe you auto go find him!" Called Cassidy from the other side of the room. Everyone started laughing. I couldn't see the brunettes face but I'm almost 100% positive her face was beaming bright red. "Hey! Shut up!" Yelled a small, curly black haired, Latino girl from text to the brunette. "De la Rosa! Valentine! My office, after class." He angrily stated. Cassidy just flipped her hair at Mr Jones as she started to examine her manicured nails. While the Latino, go really mad. She had this look on her face that showed she was about to use her vocabulary very nicely in all the languages she knew. But the brunette beside her whisper things into her ear causing the red to drain from her face as she calmed down. "Mr right has asked me to take over his class for today so move it!" Everyone hurried to their feet. Dez and I stood back and let Trish and her friend start running and we soon followed.

"Worthy! Monica!" Move those things you call legs!" Called Mr Jones. "You two are a useless excuse for students!" He kept yelling rude things and I was soon getting irritated, but Dez did what Trish's friend did. He said some things that calmed me down.

We were still running behind a group of girls, but Trish was no longer in front of us. Dez and I, being very fit, mostly because of the facility, ran past everyone as Mr Jones made us do 7 more laps. Most kids couldn't handle it and fell behind as they started walking with they're hands on they're sides.

The only 3 people that were still running at full speed, were me, Dez and Trish's friend. She was fast, really fast. Dez and I tried to run past her but she was 2 laps ahead of us. "Damn! This girl can run." I breathed to Dez as we did our final lap.

We had 2 periods gym with Mr Jones and the hole time, every fucking minute he had something to say to me and Dez. But his focus wasn't on me so much anymore, but it was focused on Dez. Mr Jones probably took notice that his stupid comments and insults weren't effecting Dez at all.

"You're worthless Worthy! You hear me? Worthless." Mr Jones yells in front of everyone as Dez does another pushup. But Dez still doesn't care. He just keeps going. Now, those of you who know Dez will know that he's not easily effected by snarky comments about how strong he is, or about his weirdness. He just doesn't give a fuck.

But Mnr Jones said something, something that got to him. "Your parents never loved you." Dez stopped doing his pushups. He was still in a planking position not moving a muscle. Mr Jones had a smile on his face, as he continued. "Yeah, that's right worthy. Your parents never loved you."

"Shut up..." You could barley hear Dez say it. "Yip, if you ask me, they deserved to die. And what a lovely way they went. Now they are still burning in hell-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dez yelled as he got to his feet and glared a piercing glare at Mr Jones. "What was that worthy?!" Mr Jones asked. Daring Dez to repeat himself. "What, you got wax in your ears? I said, shut the fuck up!" The room fell silent. Every single student staring at Dez and then at Mr Jones. "Principals office. Now." Dez didn't move. "You got knocked on the head Worthy? I said move."

"Oh no. I heard you. I just don't listen to shit."

Then Dez walked away into the locker rooms. I soon followed after. I had never seen Dez so angry. If it was possible, there would be steam coming out of his ears by now.

(End of flashback)

"Ditch."

"What?" I say my mouth full. "Ditch detention." Dez says. His expression softening. I thought for a bit. Ditch detention? Hmm, its a tempting idea I'll give you that. But, I can't. My parents would kill me if they found out I ditched detention. Well not kill of course, but take away my car, and that I won't allow.

"Can't." I say throwing the banana peal back into the bag. "Why not?"

"Parents would take away my car." Dez gave me a look that said 'really?'. I was about to say something when suddenly something metallic hit the cafeteria floor. The room fell silent as we all turned our heads towards where is fell.

A senior girl, by the name of Cassidy, had just tripped a junior making her fall onto the floor and messing food all over her clothes. Cassidy and her 'gang' started to laugh, but honestly when they laugh it sounds more like a group of cows having intercourse while a cat is giving birth in the background. A small brunette rushed to the girls side as she helped her gather her things off of the dirty floor. "Oh look, its Dorkson." Said Kira as they all suddenly looked disgusted. "Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone of your own standards. There's a dump of chemicals in the science lab. Maybe you should go give that a try." Said the brunette on the floor, glaring up at Cassidy. "Chemicals? Oh please. Like I'm that low and useless." Cassidy said flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're right. Your lower." The room was still deadly silent as everyone focused on what was happening in front of them. Most of the teens had they're cellphones out, recording the hole thing.

Mental note, remember to check YouTube. "You bitch! How dare you speak to ME like that."

"Its quite easy, you just look at shit" the brunette said as she looked at Cassidy while she got up after she had helped the junior gather her things and walk away. "And then you speak to said shit. But your the expert at that aren't you Cassidy. I mean. The only thing that comes out of your mouth is shit and then you speak to your pile of shit." She said pointing at her 'gang'. Cassidy was blood red in the face with anger. "Why you little bitch!" Cassidy said as she flew her hand, going to hit the brunette right across the face. But she dodged. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I was now able to see who this feisty brunette was.

It was Allyson!

I would just like to apologize for any spelling errors you might have found. And I hope you all enjoyed! Reviews? Oh and I just wanted to say I'm still working on my other story but I'll update asap! Thanks for the following reviews and favourite


	8. Chapter 8

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! AND I AM GOING TO LEAVE YOU'RE MINDS WONDERING A BIT MORE IF YOU DO NOT MIND, BECAUSE I HAVE GREAT AND BIG PLANS FOR THIS STORY WHICH I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY LATER ON. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! BUT ALL QUESTIONS YOU MIGHT HAVE THAT YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE STORY OR WHAT WILL HAPPEN LATER ON

PLEASE PM ME BECAUSE I WOULD NOT LIKE TO BE A SPOILER. BUT IF YOU MUST KNOW, PM ME PLEASE :) I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE I SURE DID!

"Its quite easy, you just look at shit" the brunette said as she looked at Cassidy while she got up after she had helped the junior gather her things and walk away. "And then you speak to said shit. But your the expert at that aren't you Cassidy. I mean. The only thing that comes out of your mouth is shit and then you speak to your pile of shit." She said pointing at her 'gang'. Cassidy was blood red in the face with anger. "Why you little bitch!" Cassidy said as she flew her hand, going to hit the brunette right across the face. But she dodged. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I was now able to see who this feisty brunette was.

It was Allyson!

"Dude! Isn't that the girl from this morning?" Dez asked as his face lit up. Nodding my head. "That's Allyson." I say as I keep my focus on the brunette. "Allyson?"

"Yeah. Well her friends call her Ally but since I just met her I can't really be classified as 'a friend'."

"Your weird." Dez said as he gave me a strange look, but for a split second a thought had crossed his mind, but soon vanished.

"Oh look girls. Little Dorkson over here thinks she's tuff. How adorable." Allyson didn't look to impressed with Cassidy and from where I was standing let me just tell you I'm relieved that I'm not one of Allyson's 'victims'.

Cassidy tried to throw another hit towards Allyson, but as expected, she dodged and kicked Cassidy's legs out from under her causing her to fall with a loud thud onto the cafeteria floor. This only added fuel to the flame, as Cassidy tried to do the same from where she was sitting, but Allyson jumped and did a back flip landing perfectly on her feet.

Everyone, including Dez and myself were gazing upon her like she was some sort of supernatural goddess. Cassidy hurriedly got to her feet. "Girls, hold my earrings." Taking off her expensive jewelry and her high, high heels she ran towards Allyson.

Now one thing you need to know about Cassidy is, is that she does karate. Why? Well let's just say she claims to have been 'attacked' before by one of the teachers. Everyone knows this to be a lie of course, but people wanted to call her bluff and wanted to go and watch her tournament one day, so she had no choice but to turn her lie into the truth. Since she already had a bad rep at school she thought this would give it a slight boost and she needed an after school activity or else she would fail gym. She was right, it did boost her popularity for about two weeks tops. She also discovered that she likes kicking innocent peoples asses. So that's how Cassidy knows karate.

But back to the situation at hand. Cassidy was throwing punches at Allyson only to have them all knocked away. Finally, Allyson sent a punch which connected with Cassidy's face perfectly! Cassidy was sent flying through the air. Landing on the floor of the cafeteria for a second time, but with a much harder thud. "How does it feel to be level with your popularity again Cassidy? Dirty and on the floor. Yip that's about right."

"You bitch!" Cassidy yelled. Blood dripping from her nose and from her split lip. "Get her! Someone get her." She ordered, but no one listened. Not even her own 'gang' made any sign of movement. The cafeteria was quiet, deadly quiet.

"See Cassidy," Allyson finally said as se approached her. "No one here likes you. Not even your own 'gang'. So here's just some peace of advise. Know your place." And with that being said Allyson gave Cassidy another hit through the face leaving her fingerprints on her cheek.

Suddenly the double doors to the cafeteria flew open. "Allyson Dawson! Get your ass to the principals office now!" I couldn't quiet see who it was yelling at her. Ordering her to march herself over to the principals office, but she didn't give two shits. She took her bag, flung it over her shoulder and left at her own pace. Taking her damn time doing it.

"Wow..." Dez breathed out as we turned back towards our food. I didn't really have anything to say. I was awestruck don't get me wrong, but this has been the second fight I've seen Allyson in today! And damn can that girl fight. How? Is the one thing that crossed my mind. How does she know how to fight like that? Where did she learn it? Who taught her? And why was I only recognizing her now?

I was sitting in English, last period of the day. Two minutes to go. I was suppose to go to the library for detention after this. How fun. Well, to be honest, that wasn't fully sarcastic. It was a little true. Well you see, everyday I train for hours and hours on end. And its tiring, exhausting even. And getting detention, its like a mini holiday almost. It gives me time to breathe and just relax.

I was brought back to reality when the bell had rang signaling the end of school. Slowly packing my things away I flung my schoolbag around my shoulder and made my way to my locker. I was brought out of my own reverie, when I short girl with long ombre hair had passed by me. Her shoulder barely touching mine sending a wave of electricity through my body. Now this might sound strange or ridiculous, but I'm not joking. It felt like we were jumping on a trampoline with our socks on and we touched. Yeah, that quick shock you get by doing that, well that's what it felt like when we accidentally touched. Weird right? Stopping in my tracks I stare at her. She is walking to who knows where off to do who knows what. But I am not a creep so no I didn't follow her. Gosh I'm not a stalker.

As I packed away most of my books and only taking the books I needed for homework, I shut my locker seeing it was 14:34pm. I still had a few minutes before I needed to be in detention. So without really worrying, I froze time. Without having a care in the world, I crossed the parking lot over towards my beautiful baby. My car, I'm talking about my car.

I installed a small cooler in the front of the car where I always keep a few drinks. Grabbing a sprite, I unfreeze time as I make my way towards the schools library. "What are you doing?" Asked a stern voice from behind me as I was walking down the corridor towards the library. Knowing who it was I just ignored him and kept walking. Taking my sweet time too. "Get your ass to detention now!" Yelled the voice, but I just kept on walking my own pace taking a sip from my can every now and then. "If your late, oh I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" I asked as I kept walking. "You'll put me in detention?" I asked as I gave a laugh. I didn't even wait for a reply. I just kept on walking.

Finally, I could see the building where the library sat. Taking the last sip of my sprite, I crush and throw away the can. As I enter through the doors I go sit at a table in the back. I'll probably be the only one today so I kick up my feet onto the table, interlock my fingers at the back of my head and close my eyes.

"You know tables aren't meant for ones feet." I was about to answer the sarcastic remark but when I opened my eyes I couldn't think of anything to say. "Allyson?!"

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! REVIEWS WOULD MUCH BE APPRECIATED!WILL UPDATE SOON! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone who probably lost a liking in me as a author because I haven't updated in awhile... I would like to apologize. I am really, really, really, REALLY sorry for not updating any of my stories in a long time. I feel really bad! I know I have other stories that are of more importance right now that you would all love to continue reading its just i haven't had the best ideas. And I don't want to write something that is not worth your wild, because reading something you like or even love should give you this feeling that connects you with the characters. I want to write a chapter that would make you(the amazing reader) feel what the characters feel. I want you to get frustrated because you know they should kiss but they end up shaking hands. I don't know? My point is. I want to update my stories with a BANG! I want my stories to keep you, the reader, happy and leave you, the reader wanting more.**

 **But I am having trouble thinking of something. Sooooo, I am asking you all to please be patient. I am busy writing a new chapter for one of my stories(I am not going to say which one you'll have to wait and see) So if any of you have ANY ideas; I don't care how random or how bizarre or how weird or how crazy they may seem. Please let me know. Cause i could do with a little kick in the ass to get me going. You can pm or review your ideas and I will try my best to use them all. I am sorry this wasn't a new chapter, but hopefully I will have one for you guys by next week!**

 **Thank you ALL for ALL your patients and all your support! I love you guys to the moon and back! Oh AND HAPPY EASTER TO YOU ALL!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Allyson!" I was so surprised that I fell over backwards and landing hard on the floor. She had a small smile on her face, not daring to laugh or show emotion? I was shocked, surprised... _stunned_! What the hell was _she_ doing here? "Are you alright?" She asks me as she helps me up. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks."

After helping me up she collects her things from off the table and makes her way to a table in the middle row. Taking out some books she starts to study. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Surprised?" She asks, a hint of teasing in her voice with a hint of a smile on her face. "Umm yeah!" Of course am I surprised, the girl I've been fantasizing about all day is here... _in detention with me!_

"Well if you _must_ know, Cassidy went and shat me out." I raise my brow "She tattiletailed on you?" I start laughing as soon as she nodded her head yes. "What's so funny?"

"Nah it's just that well, we're all 18 years of age and well Cassidy is 8." I could see that she wanted to say something but was interrupted by the asshole himself making his presence. "Both of you shut up!"

I don't bother to do as he says and I open my mouth to say something when he yells demands again. "Hey Monica! I said shut up!" I don't bother turning around, I mean why would I? Who would want to look at that ugly face of his. I swear I would turn to stone if I stared long enough. "And I said go fuck yourself." I calmly say as I do tun around to sit in my desk like a proper person...Which I am and he is not.

"What did you say to me?" I can see his face start to turn a shade redder. "You heard me." I know, I know I am acting like a jackass who thinks he knows better, but I'm only acting this way because I treat people how they treat me, and if your going to treat me like a piece of shit then I will do the same to you. Hey! It's only fear. In my defence I don't usually talk to people like he does, I'm just doing it to prove a point.

"Monica-"

"Would you stop fucking calling me that! My name is Austin! Austin Goddamn Moon." The room is silent, no noise, no one speaking just silence. "You have no respect towards elders. Your a rotten washout." I don't say anything...Not a word. I'm not going to stoop down to his level anymore than I already have. "Your a disgrace to your parents, I guess it's good that they died. What was your mother again? A hooker? and your father was a-"

"Shut up! Just shut your fucking mouth! You don't know a damn thing about my parents so just **shut up**..." Blood is rising to my face, I can feel the anger in me start to boil like hot water in a pot.

Mr. Jones smiles, folding his arms. "Looks like someone has a little trouble hearing the truth."

"You want to talk about truths? Well here's some truth for ya. Your wife is a whore!" I grab my bag and storm out of the building. I am mad, really, _really_ mad. Like I will kiss that bastard mad.

I am in the parking lot about to head towards my car when- "Hey Blondie! Wait up!" Allyson suddenly comes running up towards me. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look fucking okay to you?" My anger is evident in my tone of voice but I mean common. How could I _not_ be pissed right now? My dead parents were just insulted. Lies...All those things about my parents lies!

Allyson looks shocked at my sudden outburst, I know I was rude to her but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment so technically it's not my fault. "Sorry for asking." We both just stand there in complete silence, an awkward silence if I must say.

Is there a reason you came looking for me?" I know it sounds really rude, but my blood is boiling at this very moment and I have already forgotten all my manners. She doesn't look offended or even faced by my rude question, poker face. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright, but clearly that was a mistake."She turns around and starts off towards a bench. Sitting down she takes out her phone and puts in some earphones.

I sigh a heavy mother fucking sigh...I was the one being a complete and utter jackass to her, to someone who just wanted to come see if I was okay. Wow, now I really _do_ feel like shit. I start to walk toward her. She just ignores me. I go sit down next to her. Non of us speak. "Okay look I'm sorry." Pulling out one of her earbuds she turns to looks at me. "Go on." "I was a ass, a real Mr. Jones" She gives a ghost of a smile when I say that, that's good, it means my apology is working. "I appreciate that you care-"

"Wow, wow, wow...I don't care about you Blondie." "Ouch..Now you are the one to apologize to me."

"How could I care about you? I've hardly known you for a day. I only care about peoples well being, that's all."

"Ahh, I see. So you have this sensitive spot for all people? Well that's pretty cool." We continue to sit in silence. "Is my apology excepted?"

"If you give me a ride home, we'll call it even." "You sneaky- Alright, you have yourself a deal."

Good, cause it's starting to get cold out here so let's make it quick." I give her a small chuckle as we start to make our way towards the car.

I put my key in the ignition and start to drive away from this miserable hell hole where they breed Mr. Jones's. "So where to?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

 **A/N Okay...yes hate me if you must. I am truly sorry for what I have done...Or in this case haven't done and that would be not updating in forever! I'm not going to list all my excuses because that would just be a waste of your time and mine...I apologize. I hope you all liked this chapter, I know it's short but It's cause its kinda a filler chapter. Reviews are kinda cool...I still love you all dearly and I hope you all do yes and I did not read this chapter through so if there are errors I apologize for that as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any characters except those i made up, and I do not own any music or bands used in the story!**

I reverse out of the parking lot and into the road. Before I turn the first corner Allyson reaches for the radio. "Let's see what kind of music you listen too." She turns on the radio and 21 Pilots start to play. "You listen to 21 Pilots?", I spare a quick glance in her direction, a smile on my face. "You don't?"

" _Of course_ I do, I just didn't-"

"What you didn't think I have good taste in music?"

The expression on her face gives her away. I pretend to be hurt and offended, I put my right hand over my chest where my heart is and pretend to be hurt. "Ouch, guess subtle isn't your middle name." She doesn't answer or make a comment she just simple starts singing along with the song that started playing.

 **She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,**  
 **Will you buy me a house of gold?**  
 **And when your father turns to stone,**  
 **Will you take care of me?"**

 **She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,**  
 **Will you buy me a house of gold?**  
 **And when your father turns to stone,**  
 **Will you take care of me?"**

As she is singing, I can't help but feel calm and safe? While she is singing I actually get goosebumps on my arms. Wow, that is kind of weird considering I don't get goosebumps that easily. But I brush the thought to the back of my mind and leave it there to grow old and die.

I keep on driving realizing that I don't know where she lives. But I don't bother asking, _just yes_ at least. Hey! Don't look at me like that, I'm not some sort of axe keeping maniac that is going to kidnap her and wear her skin. _That_ would be creepy and a shit load of weird. No, I am just enjoying her presence. It's weird right? I mean, I only meat this girl today and she has some sort of _effect_ on me that no one else has. I don't know? I just feel calmer, safer, _welcome_ when I'm with or near her. Cliche I know sue me.

 **I will make you queen of everything you see,**  
 **I'll put you on the map,**  
 **I'll cure you of disease.**

She finishes the song by ending it with a bang. She drags out the last few notes and my goosebumps reappear. I start applauding her 'preformance', we're at a stop sign so its safe don't worry. She gives a small jump after realizing that I am in fact still in the car. Her cheeks turn a slight pinkish color. "Thanks."

"You really do have a talent." I start driving, slow, because I still don't know where we're going. "Thanks Blondie, and you're tall. So you've got that going for you." I can't help the smile that creeps it way onto my face. I swear my cheeks are going to hurt tomorrow because of her. "That is a _very_ rare talent."

"It really is, maybe you can even make money off of it. You know, getting things off of shelves for people like me."

"People like you?"

"Blondie, I don't know if you are aware of this, but I am quite _petite_."

"Really? I had no idea. I guess that makes sense why when I am standing near you, you sometimes 'dissappear'."

After finally asking her where she lives, we reach a double story house with red bricks and a big steal gate. I park outside the gate in the driveway. She reaches in her bag and reveals a remote along with some keys on a chain. "Thanks for the lift Blondie." She says as she gets out of the car with a wink. "Same time tomorrow?" I get the feeling its not really a question more of a statement. "What makes you think I'll be at school this late again tomorrow?"

"Mr. Jones." Is all she yells as she makes her way to the other side of the big steel gate. I have to admit, she does have a point there. Mr. Jones will most probably give me detention, _again_.

 _(LINE BREAK)_

I park my car in its usual spot and make my way through the garage into the kitchen. "Austin!" I turn to see Dez. We do our normal handshake and a quick bro hug. "Dez, what are you doing here?" Don't get me wrong I love Dez like a brother but its a school night and well let's just say I wasn't expecting company. "Britney let me in, she and Alice went out to go do some errands." I nod my head in understanding. Dez makes his way to the living room where he falls onto the couch and turns on the TV.

I make my way to the fridge, my mouth is super dry. I open the fridge to find a toy dragon sitting on one of the shelves. "Hey, Dez?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a dragon in my fridge?"

"It was hot."

I close the fridge after getting me a bottle of water to drink. "I am _way_ too sober for this."

I make my way towards the couch and fall down next to Dez. He's watching some show on Disney channel. "So you gave Ally a ride home?"

"How do you know that I-"

"Read your mind."

We are both still watching TV when my phone suddenly vibrates in my pocket. I don't even bother to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Austin."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?

"I'm at home."

"And where is Dez?"

"Sitting next to me, why?"

"Don't _you_ ask me why. I'm suppose to ask _you_ why you are not at training like I asked."

I fly up, smacking Dez on the arm repeatedly, not saying anything because I know he can read my mind. I hang up and tun to look at Dez. "Training!"

 _(LINE BREAK)_

Both Dez and I storm into the training area, both out of breath and scared. We're not scared of my dad yelling at us, nah that's nothing new. We're fucking horrified of being yelled at by the Sargent in charge. Sargent Luke. He's a big, naturally built man in his mid 40's. His hair is dark brown and short. It always looks like it has a fresh cut. He is taller than Dez and that should give you an idea on how tall this guy really is. He is my and Dez's trainer along with my dad/uncle. His muscles are _big_ , and he does not take well to people being late, which is way Dez and I are fucking shitting ourselves right about now. "Austin."

"Yeah Dez?"

"Can I borrow some underwear?"

"Why?"

"Because after the shit ton of yelling we're about to get I'm going to need a clean pare."

My dad, John, walks towards me and Dez. "You're late."

"We know, and we're sor-"

"50 laps. Go. Now."

Dez and I drop our bags right where we were standing and start the slow yes agonizing pain that awaits us. When we finally finish it feels like my lungs are about to concave. "Where. Huff. Is. Huff, Sargent. Huff, Luke. Huff." I ask as we get a drink of water. "He had a family dinner he had to attend to and couldn't be here tonight. But that doesn't mean you get to slack off now."

 _(LINE BREAK)_

Back home I quickly greet my mom and Alice who are sitting in the living room watching one of Alice's favorite shows. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, but don't stay up too late tonight. You have school in the morning." My mom tells me as I slowly make my way to my bedroom. "Who needs sleep when I can freeze time whenever I want?" I give her a smug smile and disappear into my bedroom.

The water that hits my skin feels _so_ nice, and then suddenly I find myself thinking about Allyson. Her long ombre hair, her full pink lips, her plump round butt. I suddenly groan as the warm water hits my erection. As I start to touch myself I keep thinking about Allyson; I finally come undone in the shower. I let the water hit my back as I just stand there. What is this girl doing to me?

 **I would love it if you could copy your favorite line(s) out of this chapter and send it to me. I would also love some reviews? Oh and I wanted to ask you guys to please just pm me or send a review on what you would like to happen in the next chapter and what you would like to read happen in the future chapters. I see a lot of potential in this story, I have a lot of ideas and there is much yet to happen. I will not abandon this story or any of you guys. I am sorry that I might get busy and take a while to update but this story will not be left undone! Hope you are having a good year so far and that things are going well. So please let me know if you have some ideas and I will find a way to add them into the story!**

 **Love ya!**


End file.
